Hey Arnold! Welcome Home
by segaulin15
Summary: Things were getting better between Arnold and Helga as their relationship goes to a new level. He promised he'll be back. She promised she'd be waiting. But when six years past and Arnold finally returns home, he does not go back to Helga and she got tired of waiting for him. Will Arnold remember Helga? Can Helga wait for Arnold?
1. Prologue- The Goodbye

_Several months after the class went to San Lorenzo, Arnold goes back with his parents for just the summer. Everyone is at the airport wishing Arnold and his parents save travels. Helga is not taking this too well, especially finally hearing Arnold tell her his feelings._

_**I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**_

_Prologue_\- The Goodbye

"Are you sure you have to go?"  
"Yes, but it won't be long. I'll be back before the summer ends. I promise."

Helga and Arnold were in a sitting area away from everyone in the class, far enough to be alone and have a chat. But with the summer tourist all over the airport, everything was loud and their classmates just made things even louder. Harold, Sid, and Stinky were laughing at Rhonda as she freaked out about having gum on her shoe. "Ew, gross." Arnold and Helga heard Eugene fall as he was walking back from the bathroom. "I'm ok," he responded.

Everyone was there to say goodbye to Arnold and his parents at the airport as they were returning to San Lorenzo for the summer for medicine work. Miles and Stella wanted Arnold to come along so they can catch up with their son.

"You'll miss out on so much this summer, Arnold. Everything is changing, even our friends since we're starting middle school once you get back."  
"And I got you to help me catch up with everything and help me get ready for middle school."

Then Arnold stretches out his arm, wraps it around Helga, and pulls her in towards him. She looks into his green eyes and he looks into her blue eyes.

"Hey look! Arnold and Helga are having a lovey dovey moment," Harold shouts from across the check in area. Surprised from the sudden shouts, Arnold releases Helga from his arms and she turns her head towards Harold, mad. She sees him laughing with the other guys in the group and marches over to Harold and grabs him by the shirt, startling everyone in the group.

"Hey Pink Boy," Helga telling Harold, "You need to learn how to stay out of people's business or I'll get Betsy and the avengers to teach you that." She then shows Harold her fist, informing him that she means business.

"Ok ok ok, let me go," Harold responds. Helga lets go of Harold. "You better not be all mean and such all summer," Harold said.  
"I doubt that Harold," Stinky say, "On the count that she and Arnold are a thing now."  
"Yea," Sid said, "Maybe she could go soft on us."

Helga growls at Sid's response.

After that encounterment, Arnold joins up with everyone. "Helga's not going soft Sid," Arnold said. "That's right. Thank you Football Head," Helga replied. Arnold rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Helga, causing her to smile.

"I still can't believe that you're going back to that gross jungle again Arnold," Rhonda said, "That was a nightmare with all those bugs and animals."  
"It wasn't that bad Rhonda. Besides encountering La Sombra."  
"Mmmm, he is bad news," Gerald said, "Just be careful brother."  
"Thanks. Can I talk to you for a minute alone, Gerald?"

Arnold unwraps his arm from Helga, and walks back to the seating area with Gerald. Everyone wonders what they're talking about.

"I wonder what Arnold has to say to Gerald," Phoebe asks Helga. "Beats me Pheebs. It must be a guy thing. I mean, they've been best buds for as long as we all can remember." Helga then takes a seat in a chair that was right next to Eugene, causing him to be knocked down to the ground again. "I'm ok," he responds.

When Helga sat down, she turned her head away from the group and let out a big sigh. Phoebe stands next to Helga and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok Helga?" Phoebe asks. "I'm just peachy Pheebs," Helga responds, not looking at her. Phoebe knew Helga wasn't telling her something but she doesn't ask.

"How about we all go get some ice cream after we leave here?" Phoebe asks everyone, doing whatever it takes to make Helga happy.  
"I could go for some ice cream," Sid said.  
"Alright!" Harold shouts.  
"Okie dokie," Stinky replies.  
"Ice cream sounds wonderful," Eugene said.  
"I simply agree," Rhonda replied.

Moments later, Lila, Nadine, Sheena, Curly, and Brainy join in with everyone else all out of breath as they rushed to meet up with everyone.

"We're ever so sorry we're late," Lila said, "The buses were crowded with summer travelers."  
"Um…...yea," Brainy said.  
"It would have been here on time if I drove," Curly said.  
"I hope we're not too late," Nadine said.  
"I don't think so because I see Arnold over there with Gerald," Sheena replies and points her finger toward the seating area. Everyone then turns their heads toward the seating area where they see Arnold and Gerald talking to each other and wrapping up the conversation with their thumb wiggle before proceeding back to the group.

Once they had arrived, Arnold checks his watch: 11:52am. He knew his plane would be boarding very shortly. He had a good time hanging out with everyone, sharing laughs, tears, hopes and dreams. After awhile, everyone heard the announcement: "Flight 437 to San Lorenzo at Gate 3 will be ready for boarding shortly." Arnold sighed. "I guess this is it," he said as he picked up his backpack, "My parents should be here shortly with my grandparents."

"You guessed right Shortman."

Arnold turned his head when he heard Grandpa's voice. He smiled at Arnold as Arnold gave him a big hug. Grandpa then hugged Arnold. "Where's Grandma?" Arnold asked. Then everyone heard Grandma's laugh. "Oh no," Grandpa said, turning his head towards the noise, "Pookie!"

Grandma is running around the check in area, with Miles and Stella chasing after her. When she was near Arnold and the gang, Grandpa grabbed Grandma so she wouldn't go anywhere. Miles and Stella then caught up. "Do I even want to know what happened?" Grandpa asked. "No Dad," Miles responded.

Catching her breath, Stella turns to Arnold, "Ok Arnold, it's time to say goodbye to everyone. Our gate should be ready to board soon." Arnold turns to his grandparents and gave them both a hug. "We'll miss you Kimba," Grandma said. After getting released by his grandparents, Arnold then head over to his classmates.

"Dang it Arnold," Stinky said sobbing, "We're gonna miss you." He then gave Arnold a big bear hug, causing Arnold to struggle breathing. "Why do you have to go," Sid sobbed. "Yea," Harold sobbed also, "Who will help us this summer?" The gang then all joined in around Arnold for a group hug. Except for Helga.

After being released from the gang, Arnold walks over to where Helga was sitting, looking out the window watching the planes leave. He took her hand into his and held it. Arnold then pulled Helga out of her seat, making her stand right in front of him, and kissed Helga on the lips. He didn't care if his parents and his friends were watching him kissing Helga, he just wanted to kiss Helga. As they parted lips, Arnold said, "I want to give you something." "I don't want-," Helga said.

But before Helga could finish her sentence, Arnold pulled a picture out of his pocket. Helga looked at the picture and she remember it clearly. It was taken right after the class returned from San Lorenzo. After Arnold confessed to Helga his feelings about her. She never smiled so good in her life and Arnold took a good picture of themselves. "Oh Arnold, I love it," Helga said, "Now I must give you something." Then Helga untied her bow and wrapped it around Arnold's arm. "Helga," Arnold said shocked, "You're bow. Why?"  
"Because when we first met, you told me you liked my bow because it matched my pants."

Arnold smiled, and then hugged Helga tight.

"Flight 437 to San Lorenzo now boarding at Gate 3."

"We better get to our plane Arnold," Miles say, interrupting the moment between Helga and Arnold.

"I'll write to you, everyday," Helga said.  
"So will I," Arnold replied.  
"I will wait for you."  
"And I will return."  
"I love you Arnold."  
"Love you too Helga."

After he gave Helga one more kiss, Arnold walks to his parents. "Ok, see everyone before school starts," Stella said, and the family of three walked towards the security area, still waving goodbye to everyone. Once they checked through security, they walked to their gate to board and they were gone.

With tears still rolling down her cheeks, Helga stares into the direction Arnold and his parents went. She just couldn't get the image of Arnold walking away out of her mind, and was hoping this was all just a bad dream. She hoped Arnold would come running back into her arms saying he just can't bare to leave her behind, but she knew he was on the plane with his parents heading back to San Lorenzo.

"Helga," Phoebe said to Helga, "Are you ok?"  
"Yea Pheebs. I just miss the love of my life."  
"I know you do. And I know he want you to be happy while he's gone."  
"I know."

Harold then came over, placed one arm on Helga's shoulder and his other arm on Phoebe's shoulder. "I'm sorry to interrupt your girl talk, but I was told we were all going for ice cream."

"Ok Pink Boy," Helga responded.

After everyone settled down, everyone proceed to the exit door. When the door opened, a huge breeze blew through while everyone stepped outside. This helped Helga a little bit since it was a wake up call that Arnold was gone all summer, but she didn't like that one bit.

While waiting for the bus, Phoebe and Lila both sat next to Helga while everyone else was worried when the bus will show up. "Helga, are you ok?" Lila asked. Helga just sat on the bench, looking up in the sky. "I'll be fine," Helga told Lila, but Lila knew she wasn't telling her the truth. "I'm ever so sure you're not ok."

"And so what that I'm not ok."

"Helga," Phoebe said, "We just don't want anything to happen to you. Ever since your fling in San Lorenzo, you two were inseparable. When Arnold gets back and you guys want to be together in the future, this is a test for you guys."

"Phoebe is ever so right Helga. True love conquers all things."

After while, Grandma and Grandpa joins in on the conversation. "Oh Eleanor," Grandma said, "You can come over to the boarding house anytime. You're always welcome."  
"Yea," Grandpa said looking at Grandma, "She can help make something other than raspberries for dinner." That made Helga chuckle a little.

"And if there is anything that you need to talk about, let me or Phoebe know," Lila said. "We care for you Helga," Phoebe said.  
"Thanks guys."

What seemed like forever for the bus to arrive, everyone got on board. Helga sat near the window, looking out as she watched Arnold's plane take off to the sky to San Lorenzo.

"Be careful my love," Helga whispers to herself.


	2. Chapter 1- Memories

_It's six years later. As Helga wakes up for the day, she remembers the memory of the picture that Arnold gave her before he left six years ago._

**I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**

_Chapter 1_\- Memories

Helga was 11 at the time when Arnold went back to San Lorenzo. Now she is 17 and hasn't seen Arnold in six years.

The alarm clock buzzes loud, causing Helga to jump out of bed and falling on the floor. As Helga sits next to her bed, mumbling to herself, she reaches over to the nightstand to shut off the alarm. When the room was finally silent, she leaned in closer to the nightstand to get a better view of the time on her clock. 9:30am, she knew she had to get up right away.

"I always wake up right in the middle of my dreams," Helga still mumbling to herself. She forces herself up from the floor, and walks over to her dresser. When she stood in front of her dresser, she saw the picture that she had for six years. As she looking at the picture of a younger her smiling with the young boy she fell in love with at age 3, she was remembering the day that picture was taken.

* * *

_"Finally, back home," Helga said as she was carrying her backpack while walking out of the plane with Phoebe. "Indeed it is Helga," Phoebe said while walking next to Helga, "But it was quite an adventure for us." Right after Phoebe said that, Helga smiled._

_When Helga and Phoebe got off the plane, they saw Arnold and Gerald in the seating area waiting for everyone else from the class. Things between Helga and Arnold have changed for the better during the trip to the jungle. All Helga could think about is what Arnold said to her back in the jungle: "After thinking about you and me for a bit during this trip, I do like you. Alot. I like you like you. Wait, it's more that like you like you. What I'm trying to say is…is….I love you." And then he kissed Helga._

_Helga and Phoebe snuck up on Arnold and Gerald. Helga leans in against Arnold, giving him a big hug from behind and resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey there Football Head," she said, "Did you and Tall Hair Boy enjoy the plane ride back?" Gerald just stares at Helga and shakes his head when she called him "Tall Hair Boy."_

_"I just can't believe you two are a thing now," Gerald said as he was adjusting his seat as Phoebe sat next to him, "But it's something that everyone has to get used to. I'm glad to see Arnold happy, even if it means to see Helga happy too."_

_Then they heard Harold's voice from the plane walkway. "Oh, I'm so hungry," he shouted._

_"Finally," Rhonda said as soon as she stepped off the plane, "Civilization! I can go shopping!"_

_"Maybe I can join you sugar," Curly said to Rhonda, as he tried to wrap his arm around Rhonda but she pushed him away with a disgusted look on her face._

_"It's so good to be home," Eugene said but then tripped over someone's bag falling to the ground. "Ouch. I'm ok."_

_When everyone in the gang arrived to the seating area, Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, and Olga Pataki met up with everyone and Mr. Simmons gave everyone instructions. "Class," Mr. Simmons announced, "Since everyone is here, lets proceed to the bag claim area to get out suitcases. From there, we'll plan out what happens next." Most the class was heading towards the bag claim area while some stayed behind in the seating area, including Helga and Arnold._

_"See you over at the bag claim Arnold," Gerald said as he and Arnold do the thumb wiggle. Phoebe stands next to Gerald and tells Helga, "I'll join Gerald and everyone else. Meet you over there Helga." "Sure thing Pheebs," Helga responded. Then Gerald and Phoebe left._

_"Oh Helga baby sister," Olga shouted, trying to find Helga in the crowd. Embarrassed, Helga puts a hand over her face so no one can see her beat red face of embarrassment. Arnold looks at Helga, and takes her other hand to comfort her. She peeks through her fingers to see Arnold holding her hand and trying to look at her face. "It's ok Helga," he said, "No need to be embarrassed with me here." Olga then found Helga and Arnold._

_"Oh Helga you silly. We got to go get our bags so mummy and daddy can get us," Olga told Helga, as Olga tries to pull Helga by the arm towards the bag claim. Helga hesitates, not letting go of Arnold's hand._

_"Criminy Olga," Helga shouts at Olga, whipping her arm out of Olga's hand, "We don't need to rush. And I do want to spend some time with Arnold." Arnold blushed._

_"But Helga," Olga sobbed, "I want to have some family time. We haven't seen mummy and daddy in so long. What's wrong with family time?" Olga began to cry, making everyone in the seating area to look at the commotion Olga is making. After a while, Helga couldn't stand the embarrassment anymore. "Oh right already," Helga shouts at Olga, still embarrassed, "I'll go home with you if you just stop crying." Olga sniffled, "Oh that is wonderful. Now say goodbye to you friends and I will meet you at the bag claim." Olga then heads over to the bag claim to get her bag, leaving Helga alone with Arnold._

_"Sorry you had to see that Arnold," Helga said, "My family life isn't that easy like I told you back in the jungle. I do what to spend time with you though."_

_"It's ok Helga," Arnold said, "I have to get myself ready at the boarding house when my parents arrive in a few hours from now. We'll hang out soon."_

_Helga and Arnold smiled at each other before Helga broke the silence between them, "Well, I do have to get going to meet up with Olga before she cries again."_

_"Wait Helga. Before you go. I want to do one thing." Arnold sticks his hand inside his backpack, shuffling through until he found what he was looking for: a camera. "I can take one more picture before the film is full and I wanted to take a picture of the both of us."_

_With a camera in one hand, Arnold pats his other hand in the empty chair next to his, letting Helga know to sit next to him. As Helga sits down next to him, she wraps her arm around Arnold as he holds the camera in front of the both of them. He adjusts his other arm around Helga, pulling her closely to him. Helga leans in against Arnold, and they both smiled. And Arnold takes the picture._

* * *

As Helga stares at the picture on her dresser, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She wipes her tears with her hand, trying to dry her eyes as she begins to get ready for the day. "Get a hold of yourself girl," she said to herself as she finished wiping her tears, "You don't need to get all emotional again."

After calming down a bit, she opens a drawer to her dresser and begins digging through the drawer and tossing the clothes she didn't want to wear over her shoulders onto the bedroom floor. As her drawer became close to being empty, she turns around to look at all the other clothes on her bedroom floor. "Why is it so hard to pick out an outfit for today," Helga mumbled to herself. What seem like forever, Helga finally found a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees, a plain baby pink t-shirt, a pair of beat-up sneakers, and her favorite grey hat. She then stands in front of the mirror and begins to pose in her outfit. "Perfect," she said, "I'm now ready to go." Then, her cell phone rang.

"Hey Pheebs."  
"Good morning Helga. Are you ready to head out?"  
"Just in time too. I just finished getting ready."  
"Excellent. Lila and I are almost to your house. See you in a bit."  
"See you shortly."

After Helga hung up, she placed her cell phone in her bag and put it on her shoulder. On her way out, she took one last look at the picture of her and Arnold from six years ago. She let out a big sigh as she picked up the picture. After looking at it, she walked over to her nightstand, tripping over her piled of clothes once, and opened the drawer to her nightstand to place the picture inside.

"I'm sorry Arnold," Helga said as she was putting the photo away, "I've been waiting for you to come home these last six years, as I promised, but you never returned like you told me. I don't think I can wait for you anymore." Helga then shuts the drawer. She then hears Big Bob's voice from downstairs.

"OLGA, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"  
"It's Helga, Dad! And I'm coming!"

As she proceed to her door, she once again tripped over her pile of clothes. After collecting herself, she shuts her bedroom door as she was leaving.


	3. Chapter 2- Back to a Familiar Place

_Arnold arrives back to Hillwood with his parents. He is scared that he is in a "new" place (Arnold doesn't remember much). Something happens to Arnold's memory while being in the jungle for six years. This chapter tells us how he lost it, and that's just the begining._

_**Sorry it took so long to put up. My life got in the way, forcing me to be out of sync from the story. Plus, I wanted to make sure this chapter is perfect for you guys since it's the main factor of what happened to Arnold :)  
**__**I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**_

_Chapter 2_\- Back to a Familiar Place

As Helga goes out with Lila and Phoebe, little did she know Arnold had just arrived back to Hillwood with his parents.

"Arnold, wake up," Stella said while gently patting Arnold's shoulder.

"Mmm….where are we?" Arnold mumbled to his mom as he was waking up.  
"We arrived at Hillwood. Gather your things while I wake your father."

As Stella left Arnold's side to go wake Miles, Arnold stretched out his body after sleeping most of the plane ride, trying to wake his body up. Before he could stand up from his seat, he looked out his window to see all the other planes lined up at their gates. Nervously, he gets up from his seat to retrieve his backpack from the storage area above his seat. Shortly after, Miles and Stella walked up and met up with Arnold. Both parents knew from the look on Arnold's face that he was scared.

"Arnold, are you ok?"  
"Yes, Dad. I'm just a little nervous being here." While walking off the plane, Arnold still talked to his parents about what was going through his mind.

"We know you're scared of coming here," Stella said, "But there's nothing to worry about. After we settle in for a few days, things will be a lot easier for you."  
"Plus, we're here to help to make this transition smoother," Miles added, "So it's not like you're all alone."

"I know," Arnold said, "And I thank you both for helping me. But my memory isn't all that great. I mean, it's getting better but it's not one hundred percent yet. All I remember if that you guys are my parents."

As the three walked off the plane, Arnold all of a sudden clutched his head against his hand, being overwhelmed by all the noise at the airport. Miles and Stella notices Arnold is struggling to keep his head up, Miles holds onto Arnold for support.

"Arnold, are you ok?" Miles asked.  
"I'm not sure," Arnold responds, "My head suddenly started to hurt bad."  
"Miles, go have Arnold sit down while I get some water for him," Stella told Miles.

As Stella quickly makes her way to a store inside the airport, Miles takes Arnold to the seating area and Arnold sits down with both hands against his forehead. "Don't worry Arnold, your mom will be back with water," Miles said. All Arnold could do now is to close his eyes.

* * *

_"Come down Arnold," Miles shouted up the tree, "We need to get back to the village before we head back home._  
_"I'm coming Dad," 10 year old Arnold responded._

_Arnold was sitting on a strong branch high up in the tree, looking and admiring the view of the jungle he sent his summer at. He looks down his lap, with a pen in his hand, and finishes up writing down a message in his notebook. Once he was finished, he placed his notebook into his backpack, zipped it up, and then began to head down the tree. Along the way down, he took a quick break from climbing down when he took a look at the pink ribbon that is wrapped tightly around his upper arm. Ever since he arrived to the jungle with his parents at the beginning of the summer, he always had that ribbon with him, and thinking about his love. The thought made him smile._

_After that quick break, Arnold then continues to the bottom of the tree where both his parents are waiting for him._

_"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Arnold said as he reached the bottom, landing on both feet._

_"Did you enjoy the view?" Stella asked._  
_"Yes I did," Arnold answered, "I just can't believe how fast this summer went by. I like it here and meeting everyone in the village, but I do miss everyone back home." He then looks at the ribbon wrapped on his arm. The family begins to walk back to the village._

_"You miss her do you?" Miles asked. Arnold then looks at his dad with a half smile on his face, and Miles knew the answer when he saw the expression on his son's face. "I know that things at first weren't easy," Arnold said, "Ever since I met her when we were both 3 years old, I really cared about her but she would always get angry with everyone. But from what she told me while we were here, she told me about her family life and its not a pleasant one. I have to admit, she is one strong girl to stay with a family like she has. I was actually the first one to notice her when it was our first day of preschool when I told her that I liked her bow because it matches her pants. I really do care about her, and will do anything to make her happy because I love her." Arnold then wipes a tear from his eyes. Then his parents wiped tears from their eyes._

_As they continued walking closer to the village, they hear a woman from the village screaming. Startled by the scream, the family then began to run down the hill to the village, fearing the worse. When they approached to the gate, they were frozen in shock to see what was going on._

_"Oh my," Stella said._

_The family stood in front of the gate, and they can see everything that is happening right in front of them. Green Eyed people running out of their homes and heading more towards the center of the village. As they were running away, a bunch of tall muscular tan men came charging out of the homes, yelling at one another in Spanish. When Arnold and his parents spotted the men, they hid behind a nearby bush so they wouldn't be spotted but still heard them yelling at one another. Arnold couldn't understand the language they were speaking, but when he heard one of the men yell out the word La Crozon, he feared the worst. Then the men turned their heads towards the center of the village where the Green Eyed people were running towards, and then began to run in that direction._

_As the men disappeared in the distance, Miles and Stella popped out of the bush, looking at the village. Stella then kneels down to Arnold's level and said, "Arnold, stay right here. Those men, whoever they are, won't see you here. Don't go anywhere until either your father or I say it's ok. Understand?"_

_Arnold then gave his parents a worried look, not knowing what's going to happen to them once they head to the village. He hoped he won't lose them like he did for 8 years. But he knew they have to save the Green Eyed people, even if it means risking their lives again, and he had to listen to them. With tears in his eyes, Arnold hugged both his parents. "Be careful," he told them. He then let them go so they can go rescue the Green Eyed people. "Lets roll," Miles said. As Arnold goes back to hiding in the bush, Stella and Miles head into the center of the village._

_As Arnold sits back into the bush, he watches his parents sprinting into the village to help the villagers. The only thing Arnold could do right now was to sit and wait, hoping that his parents will save the Green Eyed people and everyone will be ok. He began to think of what would happen if he lost his parents again, even after being apart for so many years during his childhood. The thought of losing them again made Arnold sad when he suddenly saw a green glowing light shining up into the sky from the center of the village. Arnold peeks through the bush to see the light and wanted to see what it was. Even though Stella told Arnold to stay put, he got out of the bush and began to walk towards the village. Arnold knew something wasn't right._

_"The La Crozon," Arnold said to himself as he was walking through the gate, "Those guys must want it. I have to go help protect it."_

_While Arnold walks through the village, he couldn't believe how deserted the place looked. Not a single person was in sight while Arnold was walking through, not even his parents. The empty surrounding made Arnold scared, like he is reliving his childhood when his parents left Hillwood when Arnold was a young child. After walking for what seemed forever, Arnold heard his dad's voice from a distance. He ran around a corner and saw both parents at the top of the hill, helping the Green Eyed people up the hill._

_Relieved that his parents and the Green Eyed people are ok, he began to run towards the hill when he spotted the green light from the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned towards the temple that the La Crozon was in. All of a sudden, from a distance not far from the temple, he heard the voices of the men that's chasing all the Green Eyed people out of their homes. Arnold quickly ran up the steps of the temple and hid behind one of the pillars so the men wouldn't spot him. But Arnold knew he had to quickly get the La Crozon before the men do. So Arnold grabs his flashlight and begins to walk into the temple._

_After Arnold walked for awhile, he reached the center of the temple where the shining La Crozon was placed on a stand. He turns his flashlight off and shields his eyes with his hands so he wouldn't look directly into the jewel. As Arnold got closer to the La Crozon, he turned his back to the jewel and unzipped his backpack. He took out his journal and placed it next to his flashlight. Without looking at the jewel, he places his backpack over the jewel, lifts the jewel from the bottom, and zipped it up. Arnold places his backpack over his shoulders, he picks up his journal and flashlight. As he turned on his flashlight, a man appears in front of him, scaring Arnold as the light shines on the man._

_"Hello Arnold," the man said._  
_"Eduardo," Arnold said as he was holding onto the straps of his backpack tightly, "What are you doing here?"_  
_"Well I'm here to help you get the La Crozon out of here," Eduardo replied. But Arnold knew he was lying, making Arnold angry._  
_"You're not helping me," Arnold said, "You just want the La Crozon all to yourself. It's not your's, its for the Green Eyed people." Eduardo grew angry at Arnold._  
_"Listen here, don't make this difficult and be a good boy for me by giving me that jewel," Eduardo replied sharply at Arnold._

_"Don't do it Arnold," said a voice. As Arnold and Eduardo look in the same direction, They see both Stella and Miles. Eduardo grabs Arnold's arm tightly when he saw his former friends. "That jewel belongs to me," Eduardo shouts to Miles and Stella._

_"It doesn't Eduardo," Miles said, "You know it belongs to the Green Eyed people. They trusted you. And you just helped out La Sombra, betraying the Green Eyed people and us. Now please give us our son back. You made us lose our years with Arnold and we won't let you do it again."_

_Eduardo looks at Arnold with an evil smile on his face, and then back to Stella and Miles. "You want your son back?" Eduardo asks, "Well you can have him!" Eduardo then pushes Arnold towards the stand that the jewel was on while slipping the backpack off Arnold's back, causing Arnold to hit his head against the stand as he fell to the ground and blacking out. Miles ran to Eduardo to get the jewel back while Stella sat next to an unconscious Arnold, trying to wake Arnold up. Miles and Eduardo were fighting one another to get the backpack that had the La Crozon. During the encounterment, Stella got Arnold to wake up. "Oh thank goodness you're alright Arnold," Stella said as she hugged Arnold. But Arnold was quiet._

_"Is everything ok Arnold?" Stella asks._  
_Arnold just looked at Stella, confused, not saying anything_.

_While Miles and Eduardo were still fighting, the backpack zipper broke, causing the La Crozon to slip out of the backpack and fly in the air towards Arnold and Stella. As Miles, Stella, and Eduardo covered their eyes to protect them from the jewel's light, Arnold just stares at the jewel as it lands right next to him. As the jewel shines brightly into his eyes, Arnold could not look away._

* * *

As Arnold begins to open his eyes, he sees Miles looking down at him, smiling that Arnold is waking up. They're still in the sitting area at the airport. "Good, you're awake," Miles said. Shortly after, Stella returns with a bottled water in her hand. After taking the cap off, Stella hands Arnold the bottled water. "Take little sips," Stella told Arnold.

Arnold took several little sips of water from the bottle, feeling more refreshed from each sip he took. He drank almost half of the water in the bottle.

"Thanks," Arnold said after he drank some water, "That was very refreshing and helped with my head a lot." Arnold gives the bottled water back to Stella and then grabs his bag. He stands up and then begins to walk with his parents towards the exit. While walking to the exit of the airport, Arnold asked his parents about a vision he saw while he had his eyes closed awhile ago. "What was the bright light I saw," he asked, "All I remember from that day was looking at mom and then a bright light shines in my eyes."

After hearing Arnold's question, Miles and Stella stopped walking and just looked at one another. Both were speechless and could not think of what to say to answer Arnold's question. This was the first time they have heard Arnold asking about what happened that day. And why he couldn't look away from the light of the La Crozon. After being silent for awhile, Stella finally says something. "We'll explain what happened once we get to the boarding house."

Arnold looked at Stella funny. "Where are we going?" he asked.

As they proceed outside the airport, a green packer car pulls up onto the curb near where Arnold and his parents were at. Once the car was parked, an elderly man opens the door and steps out of the car. It was when the elderly man saw Arnold, and smiled.

"Hey Shortman," the elderly man shouts for joy at Arnold, "It's been awhile. Grandma and I missed you so much." But as the elderly man approached Arnold to give him a hug, Arnold steps away from the elderly man to hide behind Miles. "Why did he call me Shortman," Arnold thought to himself, "And who is he?"

"Hi Dad," Miles said.  
"Phil, you haven't changed one bit," Stella said.  
"Well, I'm trying to keep my sanity," Grandpa responded, "But is Arnold ok? He's acting like he don't know me."

Miles and Stella look at one another after what Grandpa said about Arnold. Miles looks at his Dad and said, "We'll explain more when we get back home. By the way, where's Mom?"  
"Oh she's getting the house clean up," Grandpa answered, "I hope."

Miles and Grandpa each took luggage to place in the trunk, and got in the car. Stella knew Arnold was feeling a bit uncomfortable, and struggling to remember that Hillwood is his home and Grandpa practically raised him when she and Miles left for San Lorenzo the first time. She knew that she needed to talk to Arnold about what happened and how to help him.

"Is everything ok sweetie?" Stella asks Arnold.  
"Well," Arnold said as he placed his hands in the pockets of his pants, "The guy who is taking us to this boarding house is nice and all, but I do feel bad that I don't remember who he is. Plus, he looks like a crazy driver."

Stella placed her arm around Arnold's shoulder, and began to walk towards the car. "That gentleman is you're Grandpa. You're Dad's Dad."

"So he's related to me through Dad?" Arnold asks. Stella nods her head and then takes her arm off of Arnold's shoulder to open the door of the car where Miles and Grandpa were finishing up a conversation.

"We'll explain more later," Stella tells Arnold as they got into the back seat. Stella helps Arnold with his seatbelt and then slips on her seatbelt.

Once everyone was buckled in, Grandpa turned his engine on and shifted the gear to drive. As Grandpa started to drive, he cut in front of someone, barely missing the car behind them. Arnold was right that Grandpa was a crazy driver.


	4. Chapter 3- Hanging Out

_Helga hangs out with the gang in the, still empty, vacant lot. With everyone starting their senior year at Hillwood High in less than a few days, Helga is trying to stay strong with everything that is happening to her that only Phoebe, Gerald, and Lila know._

_**I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**_

_Chapter 3__\- Hanging Out_

As Arnold was in the car with his parents and Grandpa, Helga was with Phoebe and Lila as the three of them were heading to the vacant lot, known as Gerald Field.

"What a lovely day to be outside," Lila said smiling while walking with Phoebe and Helga, "Couldn't ask for an ever so perfect day." As Lila looked up into the clear blue sky, Helga just looked at Lila from the corner of her eye. "She is right," Helga said to herself.

After walking for awhile, the girls were at Gerald Field where the rest of the gang was hanging out. Ever since everyone cleaned up the vacant lot back in the fourth grade, they have been going to Gerald Field as much as they could to play baseball or football. But as everyone got older, Gerald Field became more of a hangout place for the gang.

The usual people from the gang were at Gerald Field when the girls arrived: Gerald, Stinky, Sid, Harold, Brainy, Nadine, Shenna, Curly, Eugene, and Rhonda. Along with Lila and Phoebe, the gang is the only group of friends Helga can trust.

"Well it's about time you three got here," Rhonda said as she saw Helga, Phoebe, and Lila, "We thought you guys would never show up and abandon us for the day."  
"Criminy Rhonda," Helga snapped, "We just got here. Geez"

"You don't have to be such a grouch Madame Fortress Mommy," Harold told Helga. She just rolls her eyes at Harold's response and then takes a seat.

"Don't be so hard on Helga," Phoebe said as she sat next to Gerald, "It's better to be late than to not show up at all." Gerald then wraps his arm around Phoebe and pulls her close to him. "But the important thing is that you guys showed up and are here," Gerald said while smiling at Phoebe. Phoebe and Gerald had been dating since the beginning of middle school, and Helga was the first person who knew about their relationship. She wishes that she could have a relationship like Phoebe and Gerald's.

Then Helga gets back to reality with Eugene interrupting her thoughts. "What a lovely day it is today," Eugene said, embracing the clear blue sky, "It feels so refreshing today."  
"Well enjoy the nice weather while you can," Sid said, "Cause then we'll be back inside all day, looking out the windows, dreaming of what it would be like smelling the fresh air again."  
"Sid, it sounds like we're all going to prison," Stinky said.  
"That's because the high school is prison," Sid replied, dramatically.  
Brainy was wheezing for a bit before he said, "Um...yea."

"Oh it's not that bad," Sheena said.  
"Plus it's our senior year," Nadine added.  
"FREEDOM!" Curly shouts and then laughs hysterically. Everyone else in the group just stares at Curly.  
"Almost there Curly," Gerald told him, "Just another 180 school days left til our freedom is here."  
"That's too long," Harold complained, "It'll take forever to be here."  
As Helga watches Harold mumbling to himself, she looks at Harold with an annoyed look on her face and said to him, "Oh quit your complaining Pink Boy. You know it'll be here before you know it."

"Helga's right," Stinky said, "So we have to live each moment during our senior year like it's really the last day there." After everyone listened to what Stinky said, everyone was quiet, deep in thought. Helga had tons of thoughts running through her head while everyone else was quiet. It was mainly about what will happen after graduation in June when everyone goes to their dream school, perusing their dreams. Will everyone still stay in contact with one another? Or will everyone go their separate ways?

Helga couldn't bare to think of losing her group of friends. That would devastate her. She lost the most important person in her life six years ago, and she isn't ready to lose the only group of people she trusts. If it wasn't her group of friends being by her side six years ago, she had no idea how she would get to this point of her life: senior year of high school.

"Well I hope this year isn't too hard on us," Rhonda said, breaking the silence, "Because I don't want to spend another year in that dreadful high school."

"It won't be a hard year Hot Stuff," Curly said, "Because I'll be by your side to help you out." Rhonda gave Curly a disgusted look on her face after hearing what Curly said. "Don't worry Rhonda," Lila said with a perky smile on her face, "I'm ever so sure that everyone and everything will be just fine and we'll all graduate together."

Then Harold's cell phone rang.

"Oh, that must be Patty," Harold said as he reached for his phone from his pocket, "I promised her that I would stop by before she leaves for school."  
"Tell her good luck and we'll miss her," Phoebe said.  
"I will," Harold said and then answers his phone.

While Harold was on the phone with Patty, Helga began to think about how Harold is going to do with Patty going to college in another city while he is stuck in Hillwood finishing up high school with everyone. Helga did help out Harold and Patty go to the next level in their friendship while in middle school and then the two became inseparable. Patty leaving for school is a challenge for their relationship, and Helga knows what Harold is going to go through and will be by his side to help him.

She then sees Harold get off the phone. "I'm going to start heading over to Patty's place," Harold said, "She will be leaving in a few hours."  
"Did ya need us to head over with ya for support?" Stinky asked.  
"Because bros stick together," Sid said.  
"Um….yea," Brainy replied after a few heavy breaths.  
"No," Harold said, "I should do this alone since it'll be hard for us to be separated until she comes home for break. Once I'm done hanging with Patty and back home, I will call."  
"Okie dokie," Stinky said. Harold then gathers himself, said his goodbyes to everyone, and then heads out of the vacant lot to meet up with Patty.

"It's so good that despite leaving the area, Harold is supporting Patty with this new change," Sheena said.

"Um...yea," Brainy said.

Helga just sat there, unsure of what to say after hearing what Sheena just said about Harold and Patty. She then checked her phone for the time: 12:07pm.  
"Criminy, I have to get going or I'll be late," Helga said while gathering her belongings.

"Is everything ok Helga?" Nadine asked.  
"I got my talk at 12:30," Helga answered.  
"You still see Dr. Bliss?" Rhonda asked Helga in a shocking matter, "It's been almost 8 years seeing her." Helga just glares at Rhonda as she was standing up.  
"Yes I do Miss Princess," Helga told Rhonda, "But I do know a few friends from this group that supports me to go see her." She then looks towards Phoebe, Gerald, and Lila, giving the three of them a small smile.

"Gosh Helga," Stinky said, "What will happen when you turn 18 and can't see Dr. Bliss anymore? Since she's only a child psychologist and can't see adults."  
Helga gives Stinky an angry look. "I don't want to think of that just yet," she replied to Stinky, "Now I have to go so I won't be late." She then turned away from Stinky, walking away. Before she left, Helga told Phoebe, "I'll call you when I'm done." Helga then walks away to head towards Dr. Bliss' office.

"Geez, what's up with Helga?" Sid asks.  
Gerald looks at Sid. "Don't you remember what happened around this time six years ago?" Gerald responded, asking Sid that question.  
"She's trying to be strong not to think about that," Phoebe told everyone.  
"Even though she won't ask for help, she needs us more than ever," Lila said.  
"Oh is it because of what's his face left with his parents and never came back," Rhonda said. Gerald, Phoebe, and Lila all gave Rhonda a glare after she said that.  
"What?" Rhonda asks.

* * *

"Helga Pataki, Dr. Bliss is ready for you," the receptionist told Helga.

Helga was all out of breath from rushing into the office when she heard her name getting called. "Just in time," she said to herself, "Good."

After catching a few breaths, Helga proceeds past the receptionist's desk towards Dr. Bliss' office. The receptionist gave Helga a small smile, and Helga gave a small smile back to the receptionist.

There Helga stood: in front of Dr. Bliss' office door, thinking of her first time visiting the office almost 8 years ago. She took one deep breath, and knocks on the door.  
"Come in," the voice on the other side responds.

Helga opens the door and steps inside the office, shutting the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 4- Let Us Explain

_Arnold and his parents arrived at the boarding house with Grandpa and his crazy driving. While settling down back in the house that Arnold spent his childhood in, Miles and Stella tells Arnold what happened to him after he saw the green light from the jewel._

_**There's a part of this chapter that you may recognize from the series. You have to see it (no, I won't tell you what it is). Sorry for the delay. This chapter was a tough one to write since it was an important one to write about what happened to Arnold during the six years in the jungle.  
I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**_

__Chapter 4_\- Let Us Explain_

While Helga is having her session with Dr. Bliss, Arnold just arrived to the boarding house with his parents and grandpa.

Grandpa parked his car on the sidewalk in front of the boarding house. "We're here," Grandpa said to everyone in the car. He then looks at Arnold, who had a frightening look on his face and gripping on the seat tightly.  
"Oh Shortman," Grandpa said, "I'm not that crazy of a driver."  
"You're not Dad," Miles said while he was getting out of the car, "It's been awhile that we've seen your driving so we just have to get used to it."

Stella smiles towards Arnold, who was still frighten of Grandpa's driving. "It's ok Arnold," she said, "We're here." After a while, Arnold did calm down. He then opened the car door to step out and stretch out. Once out of the car, all Arnold could do was to look at the boarding house.

The boarding house was showing signs of age, but it was still standing strong. Grandpa kept the place in ship shape as much as possible. With Miles and Stella home with Arnold, Grandpa will have no problems with work around the house.

"House hasn't changed at all since you three left," Grandpa said to Arnold, forcing him to snap back to reality. Arnold just looked at Grandpa when he said that.

"I lived here before?" Arnold questioned Grandpa, who was walking towards the boarding house. "Of course you did," Grandpa said to Arnold, "Spent most of your childhood here with me and your Grandma." Then all of a sudden, a noise came from inside the house, startling Arnold. "And also a few others living here," Grandpa mumbled to himself.

"But Ernie," said a loud whining voice from inside the house, "I'm hungry and Suzie won't make me a sandwich."  
"Oh and you just thought you can take mine instead of making your own you lazy bum," the voice of Ernie replies, sounding really annoyed at the whining voice.  
"Don't mind if I do," the whining voice replies, laughing.  
"KOKOSHKA!"

Arnold was still outside with his parents and Grandpa, listening to the shouting of voices to one another from inside the house. He took a look at Grandpa and saw an unpleasant look on his face. "Oh some things never change here," Grandpa said to himself as he was walking towards the boarding house.

Arnold didn't budge from where he was standing. After hearing the two men arguing with one another over a sandwich, he was terrified to walk into the boarding house. The argument made Arnold think of memories from the jungle. Bad memories.

"You ok," Miles asked Arnold.  
"What?" Arnold responding, snapping back to reality, "Oh yea, I'm doing fine." Arnold knew he wasn't fine and didn't care he lied to his dad, "Not sure how to react to what is happening in there."  
"It's ok Arnold," Miles told him, "They've been arguing with each other for years. But they mean no harm."

Arnold looked at the boarding house again while his parents were walking towards the door. Grabbing his backpack, he took a deep breath and then began to walk to the door. With each step he took, many questions popped in his head: Who are these people that mom and dad talking about? What is this place that everyone said I spent my childhood years at? What happened to me? Why can't I remember any of this?

Once Arnold and his parents approached to the door, Miles opens the door as the three of them walk inside the boarding house. Once inside, Arnold closes the door behind him and looks around the hallway. He then had a vision in his mind of a baby being held by Grandpa and an elderly woman standing next to Grandpa. All three of them had a sad look on their faces as they all looked at a couple walking out the door. This made Arnold wonder who was leaving that made everyone sad.

"Kimba?" a voice said to Arnold.

Snapping back to reality, Arnold turned his head to where the voice was coming from. He sees an elderly woman standing at the entrance to the living room. As Arnold looks at the elderly woman, he realized that she was the woman standing next to Grandpa in his recent vision.

"Excuse me?" Arnold questioned the elderly woman.  
"Kimba, it's me. Grandma," she replied, "You've been gone for six years. It hasn't been the same without you." Grandma went to give Arnold a hug. At first, Arnold felt uncomfortable having someone he doesn't remember hug him but the he noticed that Grandma was happy to see him.

After a while, Grandma released Arnold and took a good look at her grandson. "Wow, being in that jungle all this time has put a good impact on your body," Grandma said. Arnold blushed after hearing Grandma say that.

"Thank you, I guess," Arnold replied, "I'm sorry. You're really nice and I know you're glad to see me back here, but to be honest, I don't remember anything except my parents. And I'm having a real hard time remembering and it's frustrating."  
"Oh my," Grandma replied, "I'm sure your parents will have an explanation on this."

Right after Grandma finished talking, Miles, Stella, and Grandpa walked into the living room.  
"Pookie," Grandpa said, "If Arnold's with you, have him come in here."

Arnold and Grandma then proceed to the living room to meet up with Grandpa, Miles, and Stella. They saw Miles and Stella sitting on the couch while Grandpa sat in his chair. "Take a seat here next to us, and we will explain what had happened," Miles told Arnold. Arnold walks to the couch to sit between his parents. Grandma walks over to sit in the empty chair next to Grandpa. As Arnold sat down, Stella takes a deep breath before she spoke. "Arnold," she said, "We know you've been asking us about what happened to you after seeing a light."

"Yes," Arnold replied.

"Your dad and I will try our best to explain what happened so you will understand," Stella told Arnold. But before they began, two men were arguing with one another upstairs. Arnold realized its the same men that were arguing over the sandwich earlier.

"But Ernie, I need your help," the whining man complained.  
"No Kokoshka," the other man, whose name appears to be Ernie, shouts back.

Grandpa rolls his eyes, got out of his chair to head to the bottom of the stairs. "Will you two please be quiet," Grandpa shouts, "There's a family meeting down here and we need you to pipe down up there."

"I'm sorry Grandpa," Kokoshka whines to Grandpa, "I just wanted to ask Ernie if I could borrow some money."  
"And my answer will still be no," Ernie tells Kokoshka, "And I mean it." Ernie walks into his room and slams the door. "Ok we will talk later after Grandpa's family meeting," Kokoshka says before going into his room.

After dealing with Ernie and Kokoshka, Grandpa walks back to sit in his chair while mumbling something under his breath. No one understood what he was mumbling. "Sorry," Grandpa tells everyone, "We shouldn't have a problem with those two anymore, for now. Please continue."

"As what your mom was about to say," Miles said, "You've lost your memory in the jungle." Arnold gives Miles a sad look on his face. "How?" Arnold asked.

"Back when you were 10 years old," Stella said, "The three of us were in the jungle for what was supposed to be our last time there. Then Edurado and his gang showed up to take the La Crozon from the Green Eyed people." Arnold grew confused after hearing what Stella just said. Miles noticed and began to break it down to Arnold.

"Edurado used to be our friend until we found out he was helping the enemy take the La Crozon, which is the precious jewel to the Green Eyed people," Miles told Arnold, "So while your mom and I were helping the Green Eyed people to safety, you went into the temple where the La Crozon was at."

Then Arnold spaced out for a moment, having a vision of what he was doing in the jungle before heading into the temple.

* * *

_"I have to go help protect it," 10 year old Arnold said to himself._

* * *

"I do remember telling myself to go protect the jewel from those people who wanted to take it," Arnold said to his parents after he had the vision.  
"Your father spotted you heading into the temple while we were helping the Green Eyed people escape," Stella said, "Then we both knew you wanted to get the jewel out of there before Edurado got to it."  
"I guess this jewel must be very important to the Green Eyed people if I was risking my own life to protect it from Edurado," Arnold said.  
"Very important," Stella replied.  
"So what happened when I entered the temple?" Arnold asked.

Both Miles and Stella gave each other a sad look, wondering how to tell Arnold what happened from that point on. The room was quiet for a moment before Miles began to speak.

"Well," Miles said, "When your mom and I got inside, Edurado was already there with you. He was trying his best to have you give him the La Crozon. You just placed it in your backpack, and refused to give it to him. He did push you towards us, causing you to fall and hit your head. He took the bag while he did that. I ran over to get the bag back and your mom was by your side."

While listening to his dad, Arnold grew sad. "Is that the reason why I can't remember anything?" he asked, "Me hitting my head because Edurado pushed me?"  
Stella nodded her head. "The hit to the head gave you amnesia," she said, "Because when you woke up, you were so confused when you looked at me."

Arnold was shocked after hearing what his parents just told him. He didn't know what to say or how he felt. All he could do was look towards where his grandparents were sitting and saw sadness on their faces.  
"I can't believe it," Arnold said, "I feel, I don't know, shocked? Angry? It's so much to take in."

He placed his face in his hands, not wanting to look at anyone. Stella gave Arnold a hug, trying to comfort him. After a while, he lifted his head and took a deep breath. "But I don't understand what was that green light I saw," he said.

Miles and Stella grew quiet. "Pookie and I aren't getting any younger here," Grandpa interrupted their thoughts, "Now spill the beans." After listening to Grandpa, Miles did what Grandpa just said. "When Arnold looked into the light, the light left the La Crozon and entered through his eyes," Miles said, "So now he is holding the light of the Green Eyed people's most precious jewel."

After hearing what Miles just said, Arnold's jaw dropped. "Because of the light entering Arnold, he is very precious to the Green Eyed people," Stella said, "Before Edurado got to Arnold, I grabbed him and the jewel and ran outside while Miles fought off Edurado. When we met up with the Green Eyed people, they saw Arnold's eyes and knew that the light has entered him. Arnold couldn't leave because the Green Eyed people needed Arnold for guidance and protect him for as long as they can."  
"Stella and I stayed so we can help Arnold get his memory back," Miles said.

Arnold sank further into the couch, trying to absorb what was just told. He couldn't believe that the light of a village's most precious jewel is inside of him. But he still had questions in his mind. "What happened to Edurado? Where did he go? What happened to the Green Eyed people? How long ago was this?" Arnold asked himself. But for now, he pushed the questions aside and just sat on the couch.


	6. Chapter 5- A Day to Never Forget

_Helga is at Dr. Bliss' office for her weekly session with Dr. Bliss. She vents to Dr. Bliss about her horrible weekend with Olga visiting home and other life lessons. During the visit, Helga gets a flash back of a particular__ day before she started middle school._

_**I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**_

__Chapter 5_\- A Day to Never Forget_

While Arnold was at the boarding house, Helga was at Dr. Bliss' office for her weekly session.

Once inside the office, Helga closes the door behind her. She sees Dr. Bliss at her desk organizing some paper work. When Dr. Bliss heard the door close, she looks up to see Helga at the door.

"Hello Helga."  
"Hello Dr. Bliss."

Helga walks over to a big comfy chair and sits down. Dr. Bliss picks up a pad and a pen from her desk, and heads over to sit in the chair across from where Helga was sitting.

"So how was your week Helga?" Dr. Bliss asks as she begins to write down on her pad.  
"Oh the same as always," Helga replies, "Bob is too busy with work to spend time with me and still calls me Olga when he's home. Miriam is still laying around the house like a bum with her smoothies. And Olga is still "Little Miss Perfect" and gets Bob and Miriam's attention when she visits the house."

Dr Bliss writes down what Helga just said.  
"When did Olga last visit?"  
"This past weekend. It was a nightmare."

Dr. Bliss places her pen and pad on the desk stand next to her chair, and leans in to listen to Helga. "What do you mean?"

Helga adjusts herself to face Dr. Bliss. "Well for starters, after spending most of the day with my friends on Friday, I walk into the house and my parents thought I was Olga. They seem very disappointed. Just a little bit after that, Olga is right behind me."

"Anything new when she entered the house?"  
"No. Just same old Olga being little Miss Perfect, happy as a bee to see her mummy and daddy before she notices me. Gosh it's so annoying." Helga lays herself on the couch and takes a deep breath before she spoke again. "After awhile, she made dinner for everyone and while eating, she talked about what college I should look at."

"So how does that make you feel?" Dr. Bliss asks.  
"I feel like I'm being controlled by Olga and Bob while Miriam just goes with the flow of what they say," Helga replies, "Olga told me I should look at the school she went to, and can talk to the admission office about my application and accepting me. As always, Bob agrees with Olga while Miriam just said 'Oh Olga, that's a great idea' before she face-planted herself on her food."

"No one should be in control of you except yourself," Dr. Bliss said after listening to Helga, "They need to understand that you can make your own choices."

"You got that right," Helga replied in a sharp tone, "But knowing Bob he'll say 'We're Pataki's, and Pataki's have to be the best in everything no matter what.' I don't want to be pressured to be the best."

"Then they don't know the real you," Dr. Bliss said, "What happened after that?"  
"That's when I told them about me making my own choices, and what I want to do with my life after high school," Helga said, "That's when I told them about Hillwood Community College."

"How did they react?"  
"After a moment of awkward silence, Olga whined on my decision, knowing she felt embarrassed on my choice. When Miriam lifted her head from her dinner, she told me to be more like Olga. And Bob told me 'Pataki's don't go to community colleges. That's for losers, and we're winners.' So instead of arguing with all of them more, I excused myself from the dinner table and locked myself and spent the rest of the night in my room. After that, I didn't see or talk to Olga the rest of the weekend."

"Well that wasn't very nice of your dad saying that," Dr. Bliss said after taking a sip of her tea, "But locking yourself in your room doesn't solve your problem. I told you that before."

"Yea yea yea," Helga replied as she got up from the couch to walk to the window. Helga spaced out the window, up towards the sky. "And then it's this time of year again."

Dr. Bliss knew what Helga was talking about. "Did you want to talk about it?"  
As the room fills with silence, Helga just looks out the window, up at the sky.  
"Helga?"

* * *

_"Oh Arnold my love," 11 year old Helga talking to herself while holding her locket in front of her, "Today is the day that you and your parents are coming home. This summer has been a long one without you by my side. As promised, I will be waiting for you when you walk off the plane. I will hold you tight and never let you go, or I will pound you." Helga then lets out her signature sigh._

_"Come on Helga," a voice shouts to her, bringing her back to reality of the seating area of the airport, "The plane will be here shortly."_

_"Alrighty," Helga shouts back to the voice, "I'm coming." She then puts her locket back in her shirt and then gets up from her seat to head over to where everyone else was hanging out. Helga sees an empty seat next to Phoebe and sat next to her._

_"What's the update Phoebe?" Helga asked.  
__"The plane should be landing in about 5 minutes," Phoebe replied, "And according to the chart, it'll be landing just over there at Gate 3." As Phoebe finished talking, she pointed to Gate 3 to show Helga where the plane will land. "Cool," Helga said as she looked out the window at the empty area of Gate 3, "That means I can tramble Arold as soon as he walks out of the security area." Helga continues to stare out of the window to wait for Arnold's plane._

_"Gee willikers," Stinky said to Helga, "A bit excited?"  
__"Gee Stinky," Helga said in a mocking voice as she turned to face Stinky, "We all haven't seen Arnold for the entire summer, so this is the first time in months that we all have seen him. Now don't you think I'm just a bit excited to see him?"_

_"Wait," Harold said, "Is that a tough question?" Helga just rolled her eyes, and turned back to look out the window._

_"I don't think she was asking," Gerald said, "But I am sure excited to see Arnold."  
__"I think we all are," Lila said, "Just ever so much."  
__"Um….me too," Brainy said after a few breaths in between._

_"I was thinking," Rhonda said, "Once Arnold gets back, we should all go back to my place and celebrate his coming home. I have talked it over with mummy and daddy before I left home and they were totally cool with it."_

_"But Rhonda," Sheena said, "His grandparents are setting up a little party back at the boarding house right now. It was Helga's idea to have it there that way Arnold can adjust to being back home."_

_"Is that so?" Rhonda asked in a mockingly shocked tone.  
__After hearing all of this, Helga turned to face Rhonda. "Criminy," Helga scolded at Rhonda, "I have told you and everyone else like a week or two ago about this party at the boarding house. Did you have rocks in your head or did you purposely ignore me just so you can have another 'Princess Party' at your place?"_

_"I guess it must have slipped my mind," Rhonda told Helga in a tone that annoyed Helga, "But just to let you know, I do know how to throw the best parties around."_

_Helga grew frustrated and angry at Rhonda for her attitude. She did remember telling telling everyone, including Rhonda, about the surprise party that she was planning for Arnold and his parents at the boarding house. As Helga was about to speak to Rhonda again, Sid interrupts, "Girls, sorry for interrupting your little cat-fight, but I do see the plane that we've been waiting for."_

_When hearing the news from Sid, Helga turns towards the window and sees the plane at Gate 3. She immediately ran to stand near the doorway where everyone on the plane will be coming out of. While she waits for Arnold, Helga pushes the thought of her argument with Rhonda aside because that didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that matters to Helga was her Arnold is finally home after a summer away from Hillwood. She couldn't wait for Arnold to walk out of the doorway and smother him in her arms._

_Helga waits so eagerly as close to the doorway as she could so she could be the first person Arnold sees when he walks into the seating area. After awhile, the door finally opens and the Helga's smile grows bigger. People begin to walk out into the seating area, Helga looks for Arnold. She couldn't find him in the crowd. "Where is he?" Helga asks herself, "It's not that difficult to find my football head lover."_

_But after while, the crowd dies down and the door closes at the doorway. No sign of Arnold and his parents anywhere._

_Helga panicked. She could feel her heart racing as she worried about Arnold and his parents' where-abouts. Questions raced through Helga's head. "What could of happened to them? Could they have missed this flight and taken another? Did something happened to them in the jungle? Are they ok?" She tried to calm herself down by grabbing her pigtails tightly, but that didn't seem to help her much. As she looked around the seating area, Helga spots an empty seat and went over to sit down. As she sat down, a tear begins to roll down her cheek._

_While sitting in her seat, Helga continues to look at the doorway hoping for Arnold to walk out with his parents._

_Phoebe sat down in the empty chair next to Helga.  
__"Helga, are you ok?" Phoebe asks, "Helga?"_

* * *

"Helga?"

Helga shakes her head from her daydream after she heard Dr. Bliss' voice calling her name. She turns to face Dr. Bliss.

"Sorry," Helga said, "I was daydreaming."  
"You always daydream," Dr. Bliss tells Helga, "So there's nothing new there."

Silence fills the room before Helga spoke.  
"I told myself this morning that I couldn't wait for Arnold anymore," Helga tells Dr. Bliss, "But I'm not sure if I'm able to."  
"It usually not easy at first to get over someone, but after some time it gets easier," Dr. Bliss said, "You got your friends to help out."  
After listening to what Dr. Bliss just said, Helga nodded her head.

"True," Helga said, "But there's only three that I truly trust from my group of friends."  
"Phoebe, Gerald, and Lila?" Dr. Bliss asked.  
"You got it," Helga responded.

After being quiet for a moment, Helga added, "Why do people change?"  
"It's a part of growing up," Dr. Bliss said, "And you've surely grew up over the years."

"But I will still be Helga G. Pataki."  
"Always."

Dr. Bliss takes a look at her watch. 12:59pm.  
"I think we've cover enough for today," Dr. Bliss tells Helga.  
Helga looks at Dr. Bliss. "Already?" Helga shockingly asks, "Time sure does fly by when I'm here."  
"It sure does," Dr. Bliss replies as she takes a look at her calendar, "Now since you're starting school soon, will next week at 3:30 work?"  
"Perfect," Helga answered while she gathers her stuff. Once Helga got all her stuff together, she walks over to Dr. Bliss to give her a hug.

"Thank you," Helga whispers to Dr. Bliss.  
"Just remember, I'll always be here for you," Dr. Bliss whispers to Helga.

Helga lets go of Dr. Bliss and begins to walk to the door. When Helga approach to the door, she opens it, steps out of Dr. Bliss' office, and closes the door behind her.

Helga took a deep breath, relieved that she had this session with Dr. Bliss. Taking out her phone, she checks the time. 1:02pm.

"Time to head to the boarding house to visit Phil and G," Helga tells herself as she walks out of the waiting room.  
Little did she know what will happen next.


	7. Chapter 6- Into Each Other's Eyes

_While Arnold settles down in his room thinking about the pink ribbon he found in his bag, Helga arrives at the boarding house to hang out with Grandma (Helga calls her G). Then the moment that you all have been waiting for happens here :)_

_**I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**_

__Chapter 6_\- Into Each Other's Eyes_

While Helga was on her way to the boarding house, Arnold began to head upstairs with Grandpa.

"Everything ok Shortman?" Grandpa asks Arnold as they reached the top of the stairs. Grandpa noticed Arnold had a sad look on his face as they were walking slowly in the hallway.

"Not really," Arnold replied, "Just a lot to take in after hearing from mom and dad that I lost my memory, and that I hold the light of the La Crozon." Grandpa stops walking as he watches Arnold stop in front of him. Arnold tilts his head down, looking at the floor. "I feel like I have missed so much over the years," Arnold said quietly, with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Sadden by Arnold's response, Grandpa stands next to Arnold and wraps an arm around his grandson. "Well, I know we can't get those years back," Grandpa said, "But just remember to treasure every moment that happens. You will learn a thing or two. Maybe it will help trigger your memory. Your Grandma and I will try our best to help you out. Also, you got your parents too."

Arnold moved his head up and turned it to face Grandpa, still sad. "I thank you for those words," Arnold said to Grandpa, "It's still a lot to take in."

"Of course it's a lot to take in, but you'll adjust over time," Grandpa said.  
"Ok," Arnold said, giving a yawn, "But I am tired from the plane trip. So which one of these doors is my room?"

Grandpa walks towards the end of the hall, leading to the wall. Arnold was confused. "Your room is right up here," Grandpa tells Arnold as he pulls a string hanging from the ceiling. Stairs appeared, surprising Arnold. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs with everyone else," Grandpa tells Arnold while walking back to the stairs. Adjusting his backpack, Arnold walks up the stairs and opens the door to the room. When he walked in, Arnold couldn't believe his eyes as he was scanning his room.

To his right, Arnold saw his nicely made bed which was placed next to a bookshelf with several pictures, a clock, and several books. He also saw several CD players with CD's next to each player before he saw a computer sitting on a computer desk. As he walks in, Arnold looks up and sees that the ceiling is all glass.

"Wow," Arnold said as he closes the door behind him, "This is amazing." He walks to the bed and takes a seat, placing his backpack next to him. Unzipping his backpack, he turned it upside down so everything in the bag falls onto the bed: several clothing items, a pair of shoes, a necklace from the Green Eyed people, a blue hat, and a notebook.

Arnold picks up his hat and places it on his head. He then spots an item that his hat was covering before, something pink. "What is this?" Arnold thought to himself as he picks up the pick object. He took a good look at it, and realized it was something very important to him.

"This pink ribbon," Arnold said to himself, "I remember having it during my time in the jungle around my arm. It made me feel...safe, like I wasn't alone. I-I wonder who gave it to me?"

* * *

"Here we are at Vine Street," said the bus driver in a boring monotone voice to Helga.  
"Geez Murray, don't get too excited," Helga responded also in a boring monotone voice before giving Murray a smile.

"See you later Helga."  
"See ya Murray."

Helga steps off the bus, and watches Murray close the bus door and drive off to the next stop. Then Helga turns to walk down Vine Street. After a short walk from where Helga got dropped off, she was standing in front of the boarding house. She stood at the bottom steps for a moment, thinking of all the times she was hanging out on these steps with Arnold and everyone else from school during their childhood days.

After thinking of her childhood, Helga took a deep breath and began to go up the stairs leading to the door. Once at the the door, she knocks on it.  
"Coming," said the voice on the other side.

After waiting for a short moment, the door opens. "Oh Eleanor," Grandma said to Helga with a smile on her face, "So glad to see you. Come in. I am almost done making lunch."

As Helga enters the boarding house, Grandma closes the door. "I'm good for now, G," Helga said, "Wheres Phil?"  
"Upstairs in his office," Grandma answered, "It'll be awhile til you see him."  
"Did you give him raspberries this morning?" Helga asked.  
"I put them in his pancakes this morning for breakfast," Grandma replied. This made Helga chuckled. Throughout the years of visiting the boarding house, she knew about Phil's stomach problems with raspberries but Grandma still gives him raspberries.

"So what did you make for lunch?" Helga asks.  
"I made Phil a turkey sandwich," Grandma replies. Helga looks over Grandma's shoulder, looking into the kitchen.

"Everything ok Eleanor?" Grandma asks.  
"I think I see someone in the kitchen," Helga replies, pointing her finger towards the kitchen, "Eating the sandwich you made for Phil."  
Grandma turned around and sees Oskar walking to sit at the kitchen table, while eating the sandwich.

With the sandwich, Oskar sat down to finish the other half. "This sandwich is so good," Oskar said to himself, "Now I don't know why anyone would like leave it on the counter."

"Because that sandwich was for Phil," Grandma tells Oskar in a sharp tone when she and Helga entered the kitchen. Oskar was surprised to see them.  
"Oh Grandma," Oskar said in a pathetic voice, "This sandwich was just sitting here all alone when I walked in the door from resting outside. It was calling my name when I saw it, like we were meant to be." Oskar laughs when he was done talking. All Grandma could do was to give Oskar an angry look on her face.

"Oskar, I think it would be best to leave the kitchen right now," Helga tells him, "Because G isn't very happy with you." With half a sandwich on a plate, Oskar stands up and grabs the plate to head out of the kitchen. Before he left the kitchen, Oskar turned around to face Grandma and said, "Sorry for making you angry after working so hard on making Grandpa's lunch. He can have the other half that I didn't eat." He then holds the plate in front of Grandma, hoping she would take it and forgive him.

Grandma glanced at Oskar, and then at the plate with the half eaten sandwich. She then looks at Oskar, shaking her head.

Helga wraps an arm around Grandma when she warns Oskar, "You better leave now." Looking at the floor, head hanging low, Oskar turns to leave the kitchen. When he was gone, Helga looks at Grandma.

"Now what will Phil have for lunch?" Grandma asked herself. Helga gives Grandma a hug after hearing the disappointment in Grandma's voice. "It's ok," Helga said, "We can make Phil another sandwich."

"We could," Grandma said, "But I just used up of what was left of the turkey, mayo, bread, and tomato. All I have left to make for lunch is chicken, gravy, potatoes, and beans." With Helga's quick thinking, she told Grandma, "How about I help you fix Phil a better lunch: chicken with a side of mashed potatoes in gravy and some beans. It'll be better than that sandwich."

With a smile on her face, Grandma looks at Helga. "Sure," Grandma said, more cheerfully, "It's all in the fridge."

"Good," Helga said, "I'll get the stuff out while you clear off the counter." As Grandma cleans off the counter, Helga stands in front of the open fridge looking for the supplies for Grandpa's lunch.

* * *

Arnold was resting on his bed, looking up at the glass ceiling. He watches the clouds passing by in the sky, hoping it would help him to fall asleep from the long trip on the plane. But no matter what he did, Arnold struggles to stay asleep. "I've got too much on my mind," Arnold tells himself as he sat up on his bed.

Feeling frustrated, Arnold leans towards his pillow to get his blue hat and places it back on his head. He then looks down at the floor, looking at the pink ribbon hanging from his bag. He reaches over to grab the ribbon and looks at it some more as it hangs from his hands. After a while, Arnold wraps the ribbon around his arm and ties it. He stands up, and walks over to the mirror to examine the ribbon. He smiled.

"I like this ribbon," Arnold said to himself.

Shortly after, Arnold smelled something good.  
"That smell," he said as he turned around to face the door, "It's delicious." He walks to the door and begins to walk downstairs.

* * *

Helga opens the oven, smelling the chicken mixed with the gravy and potatoes as she pulls out the pan.  
"Ouch, this is hot," Helga said as she quickly places the pan on the she placed the pan on the counter, Helga blows on her hands to cool them off. She then looks at Grandma, who was at the stove cooking the beans.

"How are those beans?" Helga asks.  
"Cooking well Eleanor," Grandma replied as she continues to stir the pot, "Should be done shortly."  
"Great," Helga said, "I'll go upstairs to let Phil know while this cools off." As Helga runs out of the kitchen into the hallway, not paying attention to where she was going, she bumps into someone.

* * *

As Arnold got to the bottom of the stairs, he hears someone in the living room. Arnold takes a peek and sees Oskar sitting on the couch with an empty plate with crumbs next to him while being so focused to the horse race on the TV. "Oh no," Oskar whined towards the TV, "Good Old Gal is losing. I don't want her to lose. Please catch up."

Arnold quickly continues down the hallway, not paying attention to where he was walking when he bumps into someone.

* * *

The two teens collide into one another, causing the other to fall to the floor on their butts but not knowing who they bumped into. Still sitting on the ground, Arnold rubs his head. "I'm sorry," he said, "I wasn't looking where-." He stops talking as he looked up to see Helga.

"Hey," Helga said as she was rubbing her head, "Watch where you're go-." She stopped talking as she looked up in complete shock to see Arnold sitting across from her.

As they look into each other's eyes, Helga couldn't believe who she was seeing while Arnold was trying to figure out who she was. Neither one spoke a word.


	8. Chapter 7- Help Me Remember

_Helga and Arnold finally reunite after being apart for years but got into an argument. After Stella breaks up their fight, Helga takes Arnold up unto the roof and had a talk to each other before Miles and Stella came up._

_**I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**_

_Chapter 7__\- Help Me Remember_

As Helga and Arnold still sat on the floor staring at one another, Helga moved a bit closer towards Arnold and poked his shoulder just to remind herself she is not dreaming. After she pokes him, Arnold rubs his shoulder that she touched.

Putting a hand over her mouth, Helga was still in shock that Arnold was sitting in front of her. Even though his head is still shaped like a football, Helga did noticed that Arnold did indeed had a growth spurt as she looked at his long muscular arms and long legs. She struggled to speak.

"A-A-Arnold?" Helga finally said. But Arnold said nothing, just looking at Helga with a sad look on his face.

As Helga looks at Arnold's arm, she notices the pink ribbon wrapped around his arm. She widen her eyes.

"Pookie, is lunch ready?" Grandpa calls out from the stairs as he walks towards the kitchen, "I can smell the food from…" As he stops in the hallway, Grandpa sees Helga and Arnold sitting on the floor. "Oh my," Grandpa said as Helga and Arnold looks up at Grandpa, "This is quite a surprise for you Helga."

As Helga and Arnold got up from the floor, Grandma spoke out from the kitchen, "Eleanor and I made you chicken with some…" Grandma then stopped as she sees Helga and Arnold in the hallway with Grandpa. All Grandma could do was smile.

"Is everything ok there?" Stella said while walking down the stairs, causing everyone to look towards the stairs, "I heard what sounded like a crash and then voices then...Helga?"  
"Stella?" Helga said as she saw Stella.

As Helga and Stella look at one another, Stella just smiled. "Helga, it's Stella, Arnold's mom," she said. Helga smiled and went over to Stella to give her a hug. After letting Stella go, Helga wipes away a tear from her cheek.

"I still can't believe what I'm seeing," Helga said to Stella, "I thought something happened to you guys over the years."  
"We're glad to be back," Stella said, "It's been a long journey these past six years, especially for Arnold."

Then Helga looks at Arnold and walks to where she is standing right in front of him, face to face. "Hey Football Head," Helga says to Arnold, "Why are you so quiet?" Arnold looks around before looking back at Helga. "Are you talking to me?" Arnold asks.

Feeling annoyed, Helga feels her frustrations building up. "Why do you sound so pitiful?" Helga snaps at Arnold, "I see you for the first time in six years, and lets not forget that I have not heard from you after that summer. Now that you're finally back home, you don't even recognize me."

"Phil, you didn't tell her?" Stella asks.  
"I was upstairs in my office when Helga arrived," Grandpa replied, "And I don't think Pookie told her either."  
"I'm just so happy to see Kimba and Eleanor back together," Grandma said before heading back into the kitchen, "Will you excuse me while I finish up Phil's beans."  
"Pookie," Grandpa complained, "Those beans give me such a bad stomach ache like the raspberries." Instead of hearing Grandpa, Grandma screams out "KILL THE UMPIRE!" Grandpa rolls his eyes after hearing Grandma. "Let me eat first before we explain everything to Helga," Grandpa said and then walks into the kitchen.

"Ok," Helga said, "Now I'm so confused on what is happening."  
After listening to the conversation between everyone, Arnold finally speaks. "But not as confused as me," he snaps at Helga.

Helga gives Arnold an angry look. "And why are you so confused?" Helga asks Arnold. They both gave each other an angry look before Stella steps in-between them to break up the argument.

"That's enough kids," Stella said as she stepped in, "I don't want you two to argue anymore." Stella then takes a deep breath. "I know this is a lot to take in," she said to Helga, "And Miles and I will explain to you what has been happening. Now go take Arnold upstair while I go get Miles."

Helga and Arnold look at one another before breaking the awkward silence. "Ok Stella," Helga said, "Meet us up on the roof when you get Miles." Helga then grabs Arnold by the wrist and make their way up the stairs to the roof.

* * *

Helga opens the door to the roof as she and Arnold walk through the door. "Let me go get the chairs," Helga tells Arnold as she closes the door. As Helga walks to the storage area to get the chairs, Arnold walks around the roof and looks out at the view of the city. Then Helga meets up with Arnold and gives him a folded-up lawn chair. Not knowing what to do next, Arnold looks at Helga with a confused look on his face. After looking at Arnold, Helga rolls her eyes and shows him how to unfold the lawn chair and then sits down in her chair. After watching Helga, Arnold unfolds the chair and sat down.

The teens sat in silent as they looked out at the view of the city. It was mid afternoon so the sun was shining high in the clear blue sky, making the view beautiful. After a while, Helga looks at Arnold through the corner of her eyes. She still couldn't believe how tall Arnold got after not seeing him for six years. But as Arnold turned his head to look at Helga, she immediately looked back towards the view of the city while Arnold kept looking at her.

"I must ask you something," Arnold said to Helga, "Why did you call me Football Head?"  
Helga turns her head to look at Arnold. "Excuse me?" she questioned Arnold.  
"While we were downstairs, you called me Football Head," Arnold told Helga, "And I just wanted to know why."  
"Well geez," Helga responded, "Have you look in the mirror to look at your head lately? I gave you that nickname when we were kids."  
"We knew each other that long?" Arnold asked Helga, still confused.  
"Criminy," Helga said in a harsh tone, "It sounds like you have amnesia."

After hearing Helga say that, Arnold grew sad. As they both continued looking at one another in silence, Arnold couldn't think of what to say to Helga. But he knew that she knew he was serious about the amnesia.

"Arnold," Helga said, softly, "I-I didn't know." But as she looks at Arnold, he didn't look mad. He looked at Helga, took a deep breath, and said to her, "Help me remember."  
"Everything?"  
"Yes."

After that, the teens looked back out to the view of the city as they waiting for Arnold's parents to come up. But little did Helga and Arnold know they were standing by the door listening to the conversation.


End file.
